Harry Potter and the Mysterious Twins
by ice cream and cookie
Summary: A pair of twins comes to Hogwarts with secrets that could change everything. They become friends with the Golden Trio and one of them falls in love with the King of Slytherin, the one and only Draco Malfoy. Rated PG-13 for later chapters but may change
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to Hogwarts

Title: Harry Potter and the Mysterious Twins

By: Ice Cream and Cookie

Rating: PG13

Summary: A pair of twins come to Hogwarts from a school in America and are hiding a large secret that may come to the disadvantage of Harry, Ron, and Hermione when they find out.

A/N-In many places of this story, you will notice that the word 'cool' is spelled 'kool.' "Cool' means 'constipated, over weight, out of style, loser' so we couldn't put that in the story now could we? So, let the story begin! km&tn

* * *

Chapter 1-Welcome to Hogwarts

"Tanya Ann Riddle!" How dare you steal my boyfriend! You had better hope there is a hottie that will go out with me at our new school!" screamed an angry Kiley Hope Crane.

"What the hell are you taking about?" was Tanya's simple response.

"Corey just called and said that he didn't want to go out with me anymore because he had a

great time with you Saturday and he wanted you instead. What happened on Saturday?"

"Ummmm...nothing."

"Bull shit. If it was nothing, I would still be able to call him my boyfriend."

"Ok, ok, we went to the movies and to a café. Nothing much."

"Oh ya. It mustn't have been much considering he dumped me for you after you went on one date when I was sleeping over Noelle's house, which by the way, I am not happy about!"

"Look, I'm sorry but quit talking and get packing. We're leaving for the airport to get to our new house tomorrow," Tanya commanded.

"Yea, yea, yea, London, England, here I come."

* * *

Tanya and Kiley Riddle are twin sisters who live in America. They are two young 15 year old witches who are switching from the Salem Witch Institute in Massachusetts to Hogwarts Schools of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Since they are 15 and have been going to a magic school, they will be entering as 5th years.

* * *

The next day, the twins were on the Hogwarts Express. Kiley notices a blonde haired, blue eyed, boy talking with two other, ugly, fat, tall boys.

"Hey Tanya, check out the boy over there," Kiley remarked.

"Which one? And please don't say it's one of the fat ones."

"No, the blonde one with the blue eyes. Going by his looks, this school may have a bunch of hotties to choose from."

"Maybe, but I'm taken, remember?"

"Oh, shut it!"

At that very moment, a tall, skinny boy with black hair, green eyes, and a lightening bolt scar came onto the train with a pretty girl with brown hair and a red haired, freckly boy.

Tanya whispered to Kiley, "Oh, my God! It's Harry potter!"

"No shit!" was Kiley's reply.

"Sorry."

As Harry Potter and his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley boarded onto the Hogwarts Express. They kept walking until they came to the last compartment, which had two twin girls in it. They looked to be about their age but they didn't recognize them. Since it was the only compartment that wasn't full they asked to come in. When the girls told them to have a seat, Harry decided to introduce himself and his friends.

"Hi, my name is Harry Potter and these are my friends, Hermione and Ron. Are you two new here?"

Kiley nodded in response, "My name is Kiley and this is my twin sister, although you probably already realized that, Tanya. We have been going to another witching school in America. We just moved here. What year are you in?"

Hermione joined in here with, "We're 5th years. You?"

"Same. We are coming as 5th years so it looks like you're stuck with us!"

"That's okay," Ron put in, with a sappy face towards Kiley.

"Are the teachers nice? What is the school like? Are there a lot of cute boys? Do you have Quidditch teams? What is the school history?" This was all said by Tanya, very quickly.

Harry fielded the answer. "The Transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall, is strict, but nice; the Potions master, Professor Snape, is a bastard; The Herbology teacher, Professor Sprout, is nice; The Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Hagrid, is strange but nice; the Divination teacher, Professor Trelawney, is an asshole; the History of Magic teacher, Professor Binns, is a ghost and boring; and the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore is kool. The school is kool. There is always excitement and you never know what is going to happen, so you're never bored. You'll have to ask Hermione about the boys. We have four Quidditch teams, one per house and Hermione knows the school book by heart so ask her about the history."

"Wow," Tanya threw in before Hermione answered her other two questions.

"The boys are okay..."

"Hey!" was exclaimed from Harry and Ron.

"Shut the fuck up you two. Anyway, what was I saying? Ummmm, oh yea, the history. A long time ago four people decided to form a school for witches and wizards. These four people were Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff. They each named a house after themselves. At the beginning of every year the selected students for their own house. Gryffindor took the bravest, Slytherin took the most cunning, Rowena took the smartest, and Hufflepuff took all the rest. They each taught the students what they knew. However, after a while, Gryffindor and Slytherin fought a lot, so Slytherin left. The other founders decided they had had enough too, so they put brains inside an ordinary hat and at the beginning of the year that hat picked what house all the students would go in and they left."

Kiley had one simple question, "What do you mean a brain in a hat that would split the students into houses?"

Ron remarked, "I can answer that one! Tonight, before dinner, the first will come in later then everyone else and line up in front of the teachers' table and one at a time Professor McGonagall calls the pee wees up..."Ron!" shrieked Hermione.

"Sorry, Mione, I couldn't help it. Anyway, the hat announces to the whole school what house the kid wearing it is going to be in.

"Oh."

"Yea."

Just as this was said, the train stopped, the 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, and 7th years boarded the carriages to the school while the 1st years went to the boats.

* * *

A/N-This is one of those chapters in the beginning of every story that is really boring so bare with us. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Sorting

Chapter 2-The Sorting

When they got to the school, they went straight to the Great Hall for the sorting and dinner.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron headed straight for the Gryffindor table but Kiley and Tanya went to the teachers' table to speak with Headmaster Dumbledore.

On the way there, Kiley noticed that one of the teachers, one with oily black hair kept looking at them like he knew them. He looked familiar but she couldn't place her finger on it. Whatever.

When they reached Dumbledore, Tanya said, "Excuse me, Professor? I'm Tanya Riddle and this is my sister Kiley. We're not sure where we're supposed to go."

Dumbledore responded with a broad smile, "Ah, yes, our new American transfer students. Before the 1st years come I am going to introduce you to the school and then you will be sorted. I assume your new friends have told you what that is?" he added with a twinkle in his eye.

"Err...yes, actually," answered Kiley.

At that Dumbledore clapped his hands and all the students were silent. Professor McGonagall carried out the three legged stool and the Sorting Hat.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts for a new wonderful, enjoyable year," began Dumbledore. "This year the school has done something that we have never done before. We allowed two new students to transfer here from another school. Their names are Kiley and Tanya Riddle and they will be entering as 5th years. They will be sorted now before the 1st years arrive. Kiley, please sit on the stool."

Kiley did as she was told and McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

"Ah, an older student, hmmm, where to put you? I see definite signs of Slytherin and some signs of Gryffindor. Hmmm, I know, yes that will be best," the hat said quietly to Kiley. Out loud he yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

At that, the Gryffindor house table started cheering especially Harry, Hermione, and Ron because their new friend was in their house with them.

Kiley ran over, sat down, and turned back to face the hat to watch her sister be sorted.

Tanya sat on the stool and waited.

"A twin, I see, hmmm, like your sister there is both Slytherin and Gryffindor in your blood and I know exactly where to put you," the hat voiced to Tanya. To everyone, he exclaimed, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Once again the Gryffindor house table stood and cheered, this time with Kiley.

Tanya and everyone sat down. They all turned to Dumbledore who had stood up to speak.

"Congratulations to Gryffindor. Now let the 1st years come."

The doors to the back of the hall opened and all the 1st years walked in. One by one they were sorted starting with Bovill, Tom (SLYTHERIN) and ending with Zenoni, Cheri (HUFFLEPUFF)

Finally, the food appeared on the plates and they stuffed their faces with the likes of chicken, steak, potatoes (mashed), corn, and finished it off with chocolate cake, ice cream cookies, candy, and apple pie.

When Dumbledore dismissed them to their houses, they slowly walked up the stairs to Gryffindor tower because they were so full. They sat in the common room and talked for a while. About an hour later they went to their dormitories. Their stuff was already there so they got dressed and went straight to bed.

* * *

A/N-This chapter was really boring but they will get better. We aren't sure how many chapters this is goin to be yet but there are at least two more on the way. Please review if you have any suggestions, comments, complaints, questions, whatever. Just review please. 


End file.
